


i love you

by NE0SUNG



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Crying, Fighting, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, but i dont care lmao, i realised that this is kind of dramatic, insecure!eric, jaehyun is there to save the day, juric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NE0SUNG/pseuds/NE0SUNG
Summary: juyeon's jealousy strikes, and eric is having none of it.





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> this world needs more juric content.

loud panting could be heard in the boyz' practise room, when the music finally stopped, after a long day full of dancing and singing.

juyeon leaned against the wall, wiping the sweat of his forehead, and drinking the remaining water in his bottle.

today's practise had been totally exhausting. but that wasn't entirely the dancing and singing's part fault.

one particular member had made this practise almost insufferable for him, which was odd, since that member was actually his boyfriend. eric sohn. the, currently, blonde boy, with a slight lisp and an adorable laugh.

right on cue, loud laughter could be heard throughout the room, and there was no need to ask whose it was, because everyone knew that sound.

normally juyeon would smile, on hearing eric laugh, but now he just internally groaned.

he didn't really know what he had done, but eric had avoided him all day, clinging to hyunjoon instead. and that was the reason of juyeon's bad mood. his stupid jealousy.

"juyeon-ah , are you ok?"

the light-brown haired boy opened his eyes, upon hearing jaehyun's voice and turned his head.

"just a little tired, but i'm ok.", he replied with a halfhearted smile, hoping the other boy wouldn't notice.

but jaehyun did.

"did you and eric fight?"

if juyeon had been drinking, he would've definitely choked hearing that question. but now, with no water available, he just let out an awkward cough and said "no, why are you asking?"

"well, first of all, eric isn't all over you, which is weird for the two of you. second of all, i haven't seen you talk all day, and third of all, you keep looking at eric and hyunjoon annoyed."

juyeon only sighed. "hyung, i swear we're not fighting, and i don't know what i did to make him avoid me."

"sounds fake, but okay.. i believe you. what's with the annoyed stares though?" jaehyun added with curious tone.

juyeon blushed, and his gaze dropped on his shoes, while he fumbled with his fingers. "i don't know what you mean." he said with an unconvincing tone.

jaehyun cocked an eyebrow and a teasing smirk made itself apparent on his face.

"sure jan.. if you don't want to tell me, then i'm gonna start guessing. you're jealous of hyunjoon."

this time juyeon choked, despite not having water in his mouth, and his blush even managed to redden further.

"so i am right."

juyeon rolled his eyes but said "i guess" anyway.

jaehyun nodded satisfied, the shit-eating grin still on his face, before asking yet, another question.

"should i lure all the members, except for eric, into leaving, so you can talk out, whatever that is between you?"

juyeon spared a quick glance at eric and hyunjoon. and that was enough for him to say "yes", because his jealousy striked once again.

upon hearing juyeon's answer, jaehyun walked over to hyunjoon and eric who were sat on the floor, with hyunjoon leaning his head against the wall, and eric resting his head on the other's shoulder, eyes closed.

jaehyun quickly whispered something into hyunjoons ear, which led to the latter laughing quietly and nodding. he then moved over to the other members, and said something in a hushed voice.

juyeon could've sworn to have heard something along the lines "sulking jealous ass", and according to the others' reactions that was exactly what jaehyun had said.

not soon after, everyone was packing their bags, the other ten a bit faster than the couple, which eric seemed to not notice.

then, as if on cue (which was actually the case) everyone, beside the couple started to walk (more like run) out of the room.

eric looked after them confused, and wanted to follow them, when a hand grabbed his, and turned him around.

"eric, let's talk."

eric felt his heart drop into his stomach. juyeon was kind of the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"i don't see why that is necessary." he said with a cold voice, that made juyeon retrieve his hand, which had held eric's tightly.

"oh i don't know.. maybe care to explain why you're ignoring me all of a sudden, and why you've been clinging to hyunjoon all day?"

but eric only scoffed in return.

"hyunjoon is my best friend, hyung. am i not allowed to spend time with him? it's not like you never spend time alone with the other members."

juyeon frowned.

"that's not what i mean. i just want to know why you're ignoring me, because i don't know if you forgot, but i'm your boyfriend and i feel like shit seeing you stick to someone else without even knowing what i did."

eric looked at him with disbelieving eyes, his mouth widening with shock.

"are- are you fucking kidding me right now?"

juyeon winced at the choice of words.

"what do you mean?" he asked, confused.

the younger had a cold smile on his face, his eyes never leaving the other boys's ones and juyeon made a mental note to never upset the other again, because holy shit mad eric is scary.

"you know, hyung.. the things you just listed, those are the excact same things you've been doing ever since we started dating."

juyeon's eyes widen in shock, his heart sinking to his stomach, but his boyfriend wasn't finished.

"i try so hard to ignore the pangs of my heart, when you randomly decide to just push me away and cling to jaehyun or chanhee or hyunjoon instead, while i put so much effort into trying to spend the already scant time we have together and make this relationship worth it trying."

"it's just so hard being your boyfriend sometimes, you know? it feels so one-sided, like you don't- you don't-"

the anger in eric's eyes had been replaced by hurt, as he lowered his head to watch his fingers he had began fidgeting with.

"h-hyung. i want you to be honest right now. and don't even think about lying." his voiced cracked.

"are you jealous of hyunjoon-"

the younger looked up again, eyes brimming with tears.

"or me?"

juyeon felt his heart crack, but no matter how much he wanted to prove his lover wrong, the words just wouldn't leave his mouth. silence filled the room before-

"i knew it." a humourless laugh. "i fucking knew it." another humourless laugh, but this time accompanied by fat ugly tears, the smaller didn't even bother hiding.

"am i just distraction? is that all i am?"

more tears streamed down his face, and juyeon felt like dying. say something! you don't want to lose him. just do anything-

"is it because you can't have hyunjoon or anyone else?"

the older shook his head desperately, but eric couldn't see it through his tears. or maybe he just didn't want to see it.

"maybe it's just because i'm too ugly-"

"eric-" juyeon had finally found his voice again.

"-or too annoying-"

"eric please stop this!" the taller butted in.

"-oh yea that's probably it."

"youngjae!"

the younger was a sobbing mess and juyeon, too, felt his eyes tear up. never would he have thought, that eric, the bubbliest and most cheerful person he had ever met, to have such thoughts about himself.

"listen youngjae, please just listen okay?"

eric only looked at him with hurt in his eyes.

"you're none of the things you just said you are. you are not annoying. you are just someone who likes attention from their lover, and i should have realised that sooner. you are not ugly, i don't even know how one could come to that conclusion. you are gorgeous, beautiful and stunning. and you most certainly aren't just a distraction."

juyeon grabbed eric's hands and drew him closer to him, as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"i'm so sorry. for pushing you away. for ignoring you. and most importantly for hurting you in the proc-"

"i love you."

"-ess.."

juyeon's eyes widened and his mouth was left agape upon hearing sudden eric's confession. his heartbeat sped up and he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling igniting in his chest and spreading throughout his body, from head to toe.

his boyfriend looked up at him with sudden realisation.

"oh my god, i think i love you."

juyeon sputtered out a light laugh, before pulling the younger in his arms once for all. he felt the others arms softly curling around him, hands gripping his hoodie tightly, and a small smile laid itself upon juyeon's face.

"i think i love you too, eric." said boy let out a relieved sigh, before tears started gathering in his eyes again.

when juyeon noticed this, he pulled away, alarmed. "hey.. why are you crying? did i say something bad."

eric was quick to shake his head and chuckled lightly at his boyfriend's concerned look.

"no, not at all.. these are happy tears.. you know i was kind of worried."

he looked up, into his lover's eyes, and smiled shyly, while simultaneously untangling himself from the taller boy, to place his hands and the other's shoulders.

"hyung.. can i kiss you?" it wasn't that they didn't kiss at all, it just didn't happen often, because most of the times, juyeon would turn the other down, much to eric's dislike.

juyeon smiled lovingly, making eye contact with eric, and the latter briefly wondered, if anyone had ever looked at him with the same amount of adoration juyeon held in his eyes in that moment.

instead of answering juyeon placed both of his hands on eric's cheeks and pulled his boyfriend closer, until he could practically count the smaller's eyelashes.

"i don't think asking that question is necessary anymore." he said, before finally pressing his lips against eric's.

it was a soft, light kiss, that made eric feel like he was on cloud nine, but also a kiss that left one desperate for.. more. so he wrapped his arms around juyeon's neck and pulled him even closer.

in the past, their kisses had never gone past a few pecks, so when juyeon felt eric's eagerness, you could say he was a quite surprised, but he found himself enjoying it nonetheless.

juyeon let one of his hands drop to eric's waist, while tilting his head to grand his boyfriend more access to his lips. and if eric wasn't certain that juyeon was telling the truth before, he would be now. the way the older was kissing back, it felt like juyeon had poured every emotion he felt for the younger boy into the kiss, and eric melted into the it, sighing contently.

the kiss was slow, as juyeon didn't want rush, but things changed, when eric's tongue began tracing juyeon's bottom lip, parting them. this was a first for them, and juyeon felt himself inhaling sharply through his nose.

any form of resistance, however, vanished, once eric had bitten his bottom lip. his grip on eric's waist tightened, and he finally reciprocated the kiss, almost eagerer than eric himself.

the smaller felt his heartbeat skyrocket and his breath hitched, when he pulled away, overwhelmed by the emotions he was feeling at that moment. juyeon's hands were still placed on his waist, his other hand having dropped mid-makeout session aswell, and held his eric in place. when he wanted to asked what was wrong though, the words got caught in his throat.

the younger boy looked absolutely stunning like this. red cheeks. lips that were plumper than usual. ruffled hair from the long day of practice. and wide eyes with a dazed look in them. holy shit. rather unholy images appeared in the elder's mind and he had to force himself to look away.

juyeon took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and he detached his hands from the other's waist.

"i-i think we need to stop now." he said, pushing eric away lightly, while still averting his eyes. he knew that if he took another look at his boyfriend's eyes, he would probably lose all of his last remaining self-control, and he really didn't want that to happen.

eric only nodded, eyes still dazed and he let go of juyeon's neck. before he could turn around though, a pair of lips and a hand grabbing him by his collar stopped him. it was just a short peck and when juyeon pulled away, he also stepped back, detaching himself from eric once for all.

"s-sorry, i had to.." he said, still not looking at eric, though he felt his heart calming down and bit by bit also managed to store away the unholy images in a corner at the back of his head. those could come out again, when the time was right. and maybe, just maybe, he would even get to see them in.. real life.

eric let out a soft laugh, ruffled through his hair and brushed over his shirt in attempt to straighten the crinkled parts.

"it's okay.. actually i wouldn't mind if you did that more often in the future." he said the last part with a teasing tone and he laughed again when he saw juyeon's head whip in his direction, face beet red.

the taller boy groaned into his hands, face burning with embarrassment.

"i hate you, you know that?" he said, though they both knew that he didn't actually mean those words.

eric, who was still laughing, took a step forwards again, and pulled away the hands on juyeon's face to intertwine them with his own.

"no. you love me." he then said with soft smile on his face, which juyeon couldn't help but mirror.

"yea, i guess i really do." he replied, before pulling eric into one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever english-written story, and i was kind of nervous to post this, because i probably made tons of grammar mistakes, but i hope you enjoyed it regardless. (the ending is shitty i know)
> 
> feedback would be nice :)


End file.
